


哑

by IreneSheng



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 上帝给了萨列里表达的渴望，然后将他变成了哑巴。





	哑

人们手挽着手去听歌剧，在咖啡屋里针砭时弊，在酒馆里大口啜饮酒精，人间生机勃勃。萨列里的宅邸却孤寂犹如坟墓，寂静得能听到亡灵的足音，甚至在点燃了整个屋子的蜡烛之后，萨列里依然觉得冷。  
他只好走出门去，他只能走出门去。   
大雨滂沱的夜晚的小酒馆里多得是有心事的人。劣质的酒并不醇厚，但是顺着喉管流进胃里之后却能让人出奇的暖。萨列里一杯接一杯，饮酒如同饮水。大雨敲在石板路上的声音就像是自然谱出的奇异小调，他终于放下了手里的酒杯，踉踉跄跄地走到小酒馆的那架破旧钢琴前。随心所欲地弹奏的想法攫取了他的大脑，萨列里在琴键上随意地敲击，完全不成曲调。  
酒馆里的客人终于受不了他，发出一片嘘声，还有些客人已经撸起了袖子，想把这个醉鬼从钢琴旁赶开。  
“我知道你们想听什么。”萨列里嗤笑了一声，随意弹出了一段悠扬的旋律。  
酒馆里的嘘声停了下来。客人们通通噤声，等着萨列里接着往下弹奏。  
音乐随着手指的舞动充满了酒馆，人们放下了酒杯，停止了谈笑。音乐驱走了大雨带来的寒气，驱走了躲藏在阴影里的幽灵。阿波罗走进这家颓败的街边酒馆，用里拉琴演奏起了仙乐。花衣衫的吹笛手接着走了进来，用长笛吹起了魅曲。诸神停留的原野上，天际传来古朴的歌谣，狄俄尼索斯点起了篝火，宁芙和法翁们狂歌乱舞，惹来了群星的注视。   
萨列里继续弹着，他觉得金发的天才就站在他身后，扶着他的肩膀，按着他的手指，把他笼罩在阴影中。他不是在为自己弹，他是在替莫扎特弹。  
曲毕，他大汗淋漓，恍惚地接受客人们的簇拥、欢呼和飞吻，仿佛一回头就能看到莫扎特正在夸张而花哨地行礼。  
萨列里踉跄着走回自己的位子，姑娘们亮着眼睛凑上来询问他的名字，眼波勾魂的大胆娼妓伸过手来抚摸他的大腿。他噌得站起身，两腿打绊得往酒馆门口走，想要逃开这群脂粉。但是姑娘们跟着他走，欢乐地叽叽喳喳，就像一群云雀。  
“您有爱的人了。”  
不知道是谁，也许是一个躲在脂粉堆里的恶魔，突然朝他尖声说道，用的是陈述的语气。  
萨列里左脚绊住了右脚，像是被人戳破了内心最深处的秘密。  
“爱？”他情不自禁反问。  
“是呀。”那个声音继续说道，“如果没有深爱的人，您是弹不出这样的曲子的。只有在被名为爱的地狱之火日夜不断焚烧的心才能用相连的手指弹出这样的乐章。”  
“那不是我写的曲子。”  
那是莫扎特的曲子。  
“您才是音乐家。您肯定比我明白乐手能不能用别人谱的曲子表达自己的心情。”  
萨列里扫视着姑娘们，还有外围看热闹的客人们。他张了张嘴，试图接着反驳，最后还是败下阵来。他沉默不语了半晌，在人群中怔忪，最后才颤抖着嘴唇，说：  
“是的。”

萨列里不记得自己是怎么走出酒馆的了，也不记得自己是不是又多喝了几杯，更不记得自己是怎么回应姑娘们八卦的问题。他只知道，雨停了。  
夜雨后的维也纳闻起来不像是个大都市。树木和泥土的清香混在空气里，似乎在这样美好的夜里，人们终于可以抛下凡俗的事物，纵情生活，为爱心力交瘁，为理想而死。在这样的夜里，在被酒精淹没了的脑子里，萨列里终于能抛开逻辑和礼仪哭出声来。夜空中没有月亮，星光昏沉，他扶着路旁房屋粗粝的墙壁，泪水犹如刚才的大雨，顺着他的脸颊大颗大颗地砸在地表。萨列里哭不出声音，只能任由眼泪在脸上纵横。  
音乐天才莫扎特陨落七天后，萨列里终于哭了出来。  
但是生活还要继续。

上流社会的生活衣香鬓影、歌舞升平。贵妇人们顶着沉重的假发，露出一点洁白的胸脯，她们有的大方地插着腰站着，有的羞涩地用扇子遮住一半脸，但是她们所有人的眼睛都亮晶晶的，闪着奇异的光，时不时发出一阵哄笑。  
萨列里曾经是知道谁被她们围在中间的。如果是以前，只要走进聚会里人最多的地方，一定能听到音乐声。因为那个被众人环绕，犹如明月当空一般掩盖了其余星辰的光芒的人，一定是莫扎特。  
现在不是了。  
那位为人间带来天堂仙乐上帝之音的神子已经回到了天堂，继续和他的里拉琴为伴了。  
贵族们很快就找到了新的“马戏团的猴子”。  
萨列里不知道那个新的猴子是谁，也不在乎。不知道什么时候，就连他自己也不知道原因，他开始躲避人群。聚会不再出现在他的时间表上，如果不是实在推脱不掉，他还是更愿意留在家里和琴声为伴。  
也许是因为那些闲言碎语，有时候他会这么和自己解释自己的行为。  
莫扎特去世之后，凡是他出现的场合，都会有那些絮语出现。他知道他们都在传什么风言风语。  
他们将莫扎特的死归罪于他。  
沃夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特是被安东尼奥·萨列里谋杀的。  
人们总这样说。  
这是多么合理的推测。每一个童话故事都需要反派，每一个伟人都需要死敌。一个死于阴谋，被敌人戕害的天才总比病逝的天才能带来更多谈资。人们需要风言风语，人们需要暗自揣测，人们需要萨列里毒杀莫扎特。  
而萨列里从不为自己辩解。他去保护莫扎特的遗孀，去教导莫扎特的孩子，但是从不为自己的名声做辩护。  
但他也常常去想莫扎特的死因。莫扎特是死于疾病吗？是，却又似乎不是。也许害死他的不是疾病，也不是不属于人间的才华，而是渴望。这种渴望压抑而有害，像是个逐渐胀大却又没有被及时切除的瘤子。上流社会想要一只用于娱乐的马戏团猴子，想要一匹乖顺听话的骟马，但是真正来到他们中间的却是一只肆意歌唱的夜莺，一匹野性未驯的野马。世人渴望抓住风，而风渴望无拘无束的自由。  
不对等的渴望在每个人心里都下了毒。  
萨列里深知这种毒。他曾被这种毒洗涤、浸泡、烹煮，每一天都把心放在小火上煎熬，汗流浃背，痛苦不堪。  
上帝给了他表达的渴望，然后将他变成了哑巴。  
上帝阉割了萨列里的音乐，嫉妒剥夺了萨列里诉说爱的舌头，俗人放弃了萨列里膜拜的神子，不屑遮掩了萨列里的辩白。他所愿的，他所欲的，他所求的，通通从世间抹去，只剩下一个不能发声、不愿发声的萨列里，即使身处人群，也如同身处孤岛。  
自莫扎特死后，人间和地狱，对萨列里而言，并没有什么分别。  
END


End file.
